


Day 6: Died holding hands

by HeleneOfFlowers



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Grantaire get a happy ending (Because I didn't want to write anything sad).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Died holding hands

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was high in the sky, the temperature just on the right side of too hot and Grantaire had made them all his fantastic family-recipe ice tea. Les Amis were sitting on the patio of Enjolras and Grantaire's house and appreciated the good weather. Marius and Cosette had joined them shortly after with their grand-daughter, Jeanne, and together they celebrated her high school graduation. The party, if you could call it that, stretched until the late evening, when everybody slowly began to go home. Overall, Enjolras considered it to have been a fantastic day. He was just brushing his teeth when Grantaire approached him from behind and rested his head on his shoulder while hugging Enjolras from behind.  
“Sometimes, I still can't believe we're allowed to be this lucky,” he said while looking at Enjolras through the mirror. It had taken Enj' quite a long time to convince him that _I'm so lucky_ wasn't really an option when he talked about their relationship, because Enjolras too saw himself as the luckiest person alive for being allowed to spent the rest of his life with the love of his life.  
“I mean, can you imagine? If you told me 50 years ago we would be married and own a house together, I would have punched you!”

Enjolras laughed. “No, you wouldn't. For all your sarcastic comments, you could never harm me. However, you might have laughed and asked me where you could get the drugs I was on.”  
“Hm, you're not wrong. I'm so happy you never told me something like this.”  
“I'm happy too,” Enjolras smiled and twisted around in Grantaire's arms and kissed him. Slowly and cautiously, they managed to walk to their bed without falling, which could have disastrous consequences considering their age. For the last 45 years, Enjolras and Grantaire had fallen asleep next to each other nearly every night and woken up next to each other nearly every morning (or noon, in their early years at least).  
“Don't forget the mayor invited us for dinner tomorrow,” Enjolras said when they were finally lying under their blankets (ever since Grantaire had discovered Enjolras was a blanket hog, he insisted on having two separate blankets. It worked roughly 50% of the time).  
“How could I forget such an important event?” Even though it was totally dark in their bedroom, Enjolras knew Grantaire was smiling.  
“Now go to sleep. You have all the time in the world to worry about the next dinner when you're awake,” Grantaire whispered and took Enjolras hand. It didn't take long before they had fallen asleep, both with a smile on their lips. 

The next day, the mayor waited in vain for his dinner guests. They had never woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaan Enjoltaire Week 2016 is now officially over for me! It was really fun to write, even though I sometimes struggled for inspiration which next to my obligatory studies is responsible for my rather short one-shots. Maybe next year they will be longer :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please don't hesitate and come talk to me either on tumblr ([Helene-Of-Flowers](http://helene-of-flowers.tumblr.com/welcome)) or on twitter ([HeleneOfFlowers](https://twitter.com/HeleneOfFlowers))!


End file.
